Deerie me, I've grown quite fawn of you
by Tee.n.tea
Summary: Here Hari Potteh, never knew of magic. Never went to Hogwarts, but he still lived with his mother's family and he still lived under the cupboard. But instead of large hairy man saving him, Hari meets a sleep deprived man who shows him how kind the world could be.


**Heyy it's Tee, sorry guys if ya missed me. I've been through somethings. I've read a ton of crossovers recently in both the Harry Potter Universe and the BNHA world. Nothing really with both of them, so I wanted to try something. We will see if anything comes from this. Enjoy!**

**I don't own either the Harry Potter nor the Boku no Hero Academia franchise. **

**~Tee.**

Large bodies of dust floated in the gray light that was filtering in from the dimly lit kitchen. It was almost midnight by the sounds of the grandfather clocks chimes, and there would be only a few hours more of silence before the Aunt gets up. She likes to take a shower, and the pipes creak and pop keeping the boy awake in his cold little place. He wakes up every time she turns on the water knobs, he doesn't know how the man and Dudley sleep through the monstrous sounds that echo throughout the thin walled house. The boy know that the shower only lasts for five minutes before the Aunt turns off the water and begins the day. He would normally huddle wrapped up in a thin blanket too small for him, waiting for the lady to unlock his door so he could use the restroom and wash his face and hands in the tap. He wasn't allowed to take a shower until after breakfast was done.

But now for a few days he wakes up long before the rest of the people within house gets up. Now he was almost 8, he knew this because his cousin was almost a month older than him and his birthday passed a few weeks ago. It was a huge event, he had to cook almost everything they wanted. Hams, steaks, baked potatoes, puddings, cakes and much more all needed to be prepared and made. It took him two whole days to get everything done on time. With the Aunt breathing over his shoulder at every second, he needed to make sure every single detail was done immaculately, or he would not get lunch and dinner. He was sure that his own birthday was almost here, maybe it was today even. Not that it mattered, they didn't even acknowledge him most of the time other than to tell him to do something for themselves.

He always sees his cousin blow out candles on a cake during his birthday, to make a wish is what his Aunt says. Whatever he wishes for must always come true because Dudley gets whatever he pleases for the next few days, no scratch that he gets whatever he wants always. Maybe he wishes that to happen. He wanted to try himself and see if there really is anything special about the whole ordeal. Searching around in the small dark cupboard he finds an old candle and a few matches he snatched from the match box a few weeks ago, during his cousin's lighting of the candle. He strikes the match against a rough part of the floor, and a flame roars to life. It casts large dancing shadows on the falls behind him, with a shaky hand he raises a hand to touch the antlers that grow out of his unruly black hair. His family, the Aunt, Uncle and Dudley didn't have antlers, in fact the Man and Dudley had pigtails, pig ears and pig snouts and the Aunt didn't have anything. She hated that his antlers, she hated that she was without a quirk in the world filled with them.

Harry held the match in his hands, staring at the dancing flame he wanted to make a wish and maybe it would come true. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and blew out. The smoke curled around the air before disappearing into the dark shadows. Now he just had to wait and hope and as the cupboard under the stairs was opened he hoped is was soon.

This area was not his specialization, there were groups who focused on this sort of thing. A K-9 unit in fact was used for their calming effect on the children, but he was the nearest pro and they needed help quickly as the situation was rapidly escalating. He ran down a neighborhoods street the early morning sun just barely kissing the cool earth. His shift should have ended two hours ago, he had a class to teach within four hours. He head piece cracked with static as he neared words rolled through the crackling static "...Code 273A, 217" A rumble of anger swirled through his body as he slowed down to talk to the police officer in charge at the scene. A man with tiger stripes waved him forward "Eraserhead, good to see you. Sorry about sending the message through the line on repeat, but the situation isn't good."

Shouta crosses his arms, his gray scarf like weapon pooling over his shoulders "I heard."

The striped man clears his throat "Anyway, we would have a comfort K-9 unit help the kid calm down, but it seems he has a strong phobia of them. Almost stabbed an officer in the face when he was flaring about. We unfortunately do not have any other comfort units with us at the moment, and my partner told me that you're a teacher now, so you ought to be good with handling kids."

Shouta watched as the officer talked, his name tag read Tanaka. Tanaka was constantly clenching and unclenching his hands, his face looked pale and his hair looked like hands had ran through it rapidly and quite recently too. To put it simply Tanaka looked like a mess.

"You want me to calm him down? You know I don't handle cases with children." The words come out too harsh, but it was the truth. Just because he was a teacher at UA did not mean he knew how to handle children in these situations.

"Please, Sir. We just need him to be distracted as we bring out his relatives. I am sure seeing them would trigger something for the poor kid." Tanaka raises a hand and gestures to the ambulance not far from where they were standing, Shouta was not able to see where the kid might be hiding. "Listen I'll tell you everything once we get things under control, just see if you can calm him down okay?" The officer rubs his face, "I promise Eraserhead."

Shouta watches as the police officer walks into an innocent cookie cutter style house, the front lawn was perfectly kept. No weeds in sight and with beautiful petunias blooming in front of the white picket fence the house looked like it belonged a house catalog not in a neighborhood such as this one. He removes his goggles from his face and wills his face into something more approachable that a kid might like, before walking over to the ambulance.

The comfort unit, which was made up of the friendliest looking officers with dog mutant quirks stood in a small circle muttering to themselves a few feet from the vehicle. They were only brought out to extreme cases in which a child might need comfort and distraction from the days horrible event as a medic with another animal quirk looks them over. A cocker spaniel in police uniform looks up at him with big brown eyes, making Shouta pause. "The kid is inside, he won't let us near him and is terrified of the medics. I need for him to calm down so that he doesn't hurt himself anymore that he already is. Once he is calm enough we will try once more to get a medic to look at him. Be careful Eraser, he looks pretty bad."

He nods a thanks to the cocker spaniel before proceeding to look inside the cubicle space. Sitting in an old and faded kids blanket was the smallest kid he had ever seen and the first thought that formed in his brain was _Hizashi should have been called_. There was no way he was going to be able to calm down this kid, not him who scares his own students by just looking at them. He wasn't something fluffy and soft like the comfort units, he was just him Shouta Aizawa, was just Eraserhead. But those red rimmed emerald eyes that stared him down called something in him and he found that he was moving forward, kneeling down so that he seemed smaller to the kid.

The kid was shaking, and visibly trying to withhold the autonomic bodies response to today's event. Shouta didn't say anything at first and took in the kid's appearance, it was an understatement to say that the kid was 'pretty bad'. His mop of unruly black hair was weighed down with still drying blood, Shouta had no doubt to where the location of the blood was coming from. On top of the kids' head was a single beautifully grown antler, its color reminded him of pure ivory. Where the other antler would have been a badly cut stump stood, with still slow flowing rivulets of blood. Instead of a foot-high antler there was just about three inches of ragged bone. He could see dark bruises some new some old dancing down the unbelievably thin neck, the purpling marks looked wrong on his olive toned skin.

Shouta had no doubt there would be more marks littering the kids body underneath the moth-eaten clothes. Before he could even say anything, the kids speak "Eraserhead…" His hero name was not what he expected to come from the kids' mouth, "You're Eraserhead right? I've seen you before on the TV when I could." The kid mutters something else and he can only catch the tail end of it "... you are my favorite hero."

"Thanks kid." Shouta smiled softly at him. "Do you know why I'm here?" He asked situating himself better in the somewhat small ambulance, from the corner of his eye he could see a man, woman being taken from the house in handcuffs. The woman was thrashing, spitting foul curses at the officer who pulled her along, her brown hair was falling from its bun with eyes like hard chips of ice she could easily scare a child. But the officers weren't phased and soon she and her husband, a man who was slightly tubby with a bushy mustache and what appeared to be pig like features from a quirk were guided into a police car. Another child was taken from the house he looked pale and concerned, he too was slightly tubby with pig features but otherwise seems healthy looking compared to the emerald eyed boy Shouta was sitting next too.

He turned his attention back to the smaller boy wrapped in the blanket, and found his green eyes roaming over his form. "You're here to make sure I don't hurt anyone anymore and stop me from being a bad person."

That wasn't what he planned to hear, though it was partly true. "Well, that's not quite true. I am here to make sure that you're okay so that a medic can look you over. And as far as I see you don't seem like a bad person, just a child who was seen too much." The boy nods, tiny scratched hands clenching at his thin blanket. He was muttering 'not a bad person' under his breath for a moment.

"Will you allow a medic too look you over?" the boy looks up, emerald eyes swirling with something he couldn't place, he nods and Shouta raises a hand to ruffle the inky mess of hair. When he places his hand on top of the boy's head he frowns at the flinch that jerks the small boys body, but still continues to ruffle the slightly sticky hair. "Good, I gotta go now okay?"

"Will I see you soon?" He boy whispers.

"Sure," Shouta slides out of the ambulance placing his booted feet on the gravel he gives the kid a smile. "Sure, bye kid." He waves good-bye, turning around and begins the trek back.

"My name is Hari…"

Shouta pauses in his walking before turning around he gives the kid a smile "Well then Hari, I will see you soon." He watches as Hari nods his head, black hair falling over his bright eyes. With one more glance Shouta turns back around and continues his walk, he could try to catch some sleep in the teachers' lounge before his class started.


End file.
